The World of Two
by L-Shadows
Summary: Was it an answer to Light's indefinite question or was it just a mere "yes"?


"If you were to spend a day with Kira,what would you do?",Raito asked L masking an expression of profound curiosity with that of a nonchalant look.

L,halfway with a spoonful of a pineapple tart into his mouth,paused and heaved a deep sigh.

"I knew you would encounter me with such a quirky question someday Yagami-kun,only when,was the real question",L replied , popping in the tart into his mouth and taking a voluminous gulp.

"That wasn't really an answer to my question,was it?",Light asked hanging in helpless apprehension.

Cocking his head slightly towards Light,L effused out in restrained smugness,"Am I already not getting to do that…spending a day with Kira?"

_"__Damn! He is testing me again."_Light maintained a calm demeanour feigning only a look of slight shock but underneath that façade,he tried hard to conceal a growing fear,which could give him away if he wasn't wary enough.

"Yagami-kun,I hope you take no offence to that but right from the start I've considered you my Kira and you are well aware of it. Eventhough it just accounts for 5% of my assumptions but as an answer to your previous question",he trailed off as he gorged in another spoonful of his delicacy.

The incomplete sentence discomfitted Light to an unattainable state. He passed a fleeting look at L to gauge his next reaction but blank as always L went on to say ,"I would date Kira rather than just spend a day with him"

"Huuuuh…think twice before you say such things Ryuuzaki,what do you mean by that?",a completely flabbergasted Light demanded as he stared into those absolutely black eyes looking for even a small meaning. But there was nothing,only a vague reflection of his own face.

"Yes,I would date Kira",L stated affirmatively.

"Wouldn't you want to study his methods of killing people,his motif, his purpose,his esp-" Light never finished his sentence because suddenly a cold finger touched his lips and stopped him from saying a word more.

"Yagami-kun,Kira is not just a mere crimial who has gone all berserk but also a rare human being who still hasn't grasped the difference between God and himself ." L's tacit glare bore into Light as his cold finger did wonders to generate a silent overtness.

He finally let his finger slip down Light's lips and turned his gaze towards the balconey of Misa's apartment,where both of them were presently seated.

"Kira should know that justice too is a commodity which one could only own with a great price and somethings should just be left in the hands of the elusive fate." L continued to stare out,at the buildings which sat all around Misa's apartment as the sun sort of formed a halo around the part of the sky L could glimpse and all incarnate expressions of Light danced before his eyes.

"Ryuuzaki? You would just tell Kira that and return?" Stumped with the way L seemed to be proceeding with his answer,Light mustered some balls to extract some more out of him. All the while a poker expression remained prevalent on his face.

"No,Matsuda would do that! I would teach him to love and to be loved."L retrieved his spoon from the plate and began twirling it around his fingers characteristically.

"Love?",Light shook his head in distinct scorn. "Do you really believe that something so lame as love would change Kira's mind and make him not punish the sinners?"

"Why Yagami-kun,you seem to mock the power of love?",L steered in Light's direction and observed his friend trying to catch a wisp of even a small emptiness which he suspected lay deep in Light. _Yagami-kun,just once, let me catch the escaping wind of poignancy._

"There is no need for me to mock something I never believed in." _Try as hard you may L,I shall never show you the deep secrets of my reticent heart. "_How would you teach Kira the definition of your conviction in love?",Light asked eagerly.

"I would show him the spirit of a monastic bliss when a killing does not take place,I would tell him to let go off the burden of needing to save the world from evil,I would expose him to the delights of a place that still lived far beyond the crime world,I would tell him that such a world would require his adulation,require his conscious presence,I would take his responsibilities down for a while, I would teach him the meaning of true friendship..like that of ours and I would have made him fall deep in love." L ,unaware of Light's sudden uneasiness,started running a tongue around the spoon,he had used earlier to devour his pineapple tart.

_L,what are you upto? I never saw that coming along. That posture,that eccentric love for food,that remoteness from flagrancy and that ingenious brain could never speak such words but those eyes somehow contradicted the dichotomy. Would I as Kira really believe you._

"Yes",L said abruptly jerking at the chain unintentionally as a result Light got hauled forward and his head landed on L's hunched knees.

A moment of austere silence fell across the room and the only sound that pervaded was the city noise of the traffic from the outside.

The two figures remained motionless for a few million seconds and the moment dragged on until L,realizing Light's grotesque posiion,straightened out his legs for the first time and let them fall only to make some space for Light on his lap.

Dumbfounded , Light stared at L and the congruity of the situation tried to smother him as an unlived happiness nurtured in his bossom at the proximity between the -pressed,he asked, "Why did you say yes?"

"That was an answer to my train of thoughts,it wasn't an answer to your unasked question,don''t worry",L replied still propped in the same position and without fliching an inch.

Noticing a small smudge which may have come from the tart, on the side of L's pallid lips,he outstretched his hand and wiped it off while replaying L's speech in his mind and wondering whether he would have stopped being Kira if L had made him fall in love…..fall in love with him.

The end


End file.
